a coeur ouvert
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: POV de Heero mais je vois pas quoi dire d'autre


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka ^^0

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com 

Source : GW et « mes racines et mes ailes » de Kyo ^^

Kei : on pourra faire dernière danse un jour ? *chibib eyes tout mouillé*

Chtite : on verra on verra ^^0

Genre : guimauve powaaaaaaaaaa

Chtite : pis song aussi *regarde Kei bizarrement*

Kei : pis plein d'eau de rose ^^

Chtite : 1x2 aussi ^^

Kei : pis tout plein de zoulies fleur bleu ^^

Chtite : *s'empare de la chibi faux et s'apprête a assommé Kei a la prochaine remarque*

Kei : pis discussion zarbe ^^

Chtite : *rabaisse la chibi faux*

Kei : … ET SHOUNN POWAAAAAAAAA

BAM

Muse : le piaf qu'est assommé -_-

Kei : rooooooooh tout plein de junior qui vole autour de ma têteeeuuuu ^^

Shinny : personnellement je trouve pas que sa a fait des dégâts ^^

Chtite : -____________-

Disclamer : ziq po a moi, perso po a moi, muse pas a moi

Shinny : dans tes rêves (B on est à toiheeeuuu ^^

Chtite : helpeeuuuuu T_T

À cœur ouvert

Heero, allongé sur son lit, réfléchissait. Son laptop projetait une lumière bleue sur la pièce alors qu'une musique s'échappait de l'appareil. 

_Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir changé,  
Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait  
Quand un prénom met d'la chaleur dans nos pensées  
Qu'on est plus seul, jamais  
Comme une revanche inespérée,  
Comme une urgence à partager  
Une évidence en moi se fait  
  
_

POV Heero

C'est la première fois que j'écoute sérieusement une chanson. Mais peut-être est-ce parce qu'aucune ne m'avait parut aussi réelle que celle-la. Tout ce qui y est dit, je le ressent ressens.

Avoir changé. 

C'est un euphémisme. Je ne suis plus du tout le même. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, je suis enfin ce que je devrais être. 

Je n'écoute plus ma raison. 

Je ne pense plus comme avant. 

Au lieu de m'occuper de la réussite de la mission en priorité, je m'occupe de sa sécurité. 

Je me mets en danger pour lui. 

Je ne réfléchis plus quand il s'agit de le sauver. 

Je ne pense plus quand c'est pour qu'il vive. 

Je ne suis plus ce que J aurait voulu que je sois. 

Je ne suis plus celui qui pense aux missions et rien qu'à celles-la.

De la chaleur. Encore un bel euphémisme. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur quand je pense à lui. Je ne suis plus un soldat froid et dévoué. Quand je pense à lui j'ai l'impression de devenir l'un de ces volcans en éruption. Ceux qui sont calmes sans aucun signe d'agitation, jusqu'au jour où ils explosent. Jusque là, les explosions se sont faites discrètes voir invisibles.

Mais quand je n'en pourrai plus… 

Quand je n'arriverai plus à contenir la chaleur que je ressens quand je pense à lui…

Seul. 

Quelqu'un peut-il seulement se sentir seul à ses côtés ?

Il est comme une foule à lui tout seul. 

Il emporte tout ce qu'il rencontre avec lui. 

Il fait des glaciers de la lave en fusion. 

La solitude n'existe pas avec lui. 

Elle ne peut vivre près de lui, comme un glaçon ne peut survivre au réveil d'un volcan.

Une revanche. 

Contre la vie ? 

Contre ce pour quoi on m'a « programmé » ? 

Contre ceux qui m'ont manipulé. 

Il m'a sauvé. 

M'a extirpé de ces sables mouvants dans lesquels je m'enfonçais de plus en plus. 

M'a aidé à remonter à la surface de cette mer qui m'attire. 

Grâce à lui je me venge. 

Pour l'instant en silence. 

Pour l'instant…

Une urgence ? 

L'urgence de t'avoir près de moi ? 

De te sentir en sécurité ? 

De te voir vivre ? 

Sourire ? 

Rire ? 

Cette urgence je la vis chaque jour. 

Avant c'était l'urgence de t'écarter car tu me changeais. 

Maintenant c'est de te garder près de moi pour que tu continues ton travail. 

L'évidence je la connais. 

Je la ressens. 

Je la vis. 

Je veux la lui dire…

  
_J'ai découvert en lui,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en lui,_

_J'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille_

J'ai vue des choses joyeuses en toi. 

J'en ai vue des tristes. 

Et savoir que se sont elles qui sont majoritaires me blesse. 

Chaque jour tu nous montres un visage joyeux. 

Un sourire ravi. 

Un rire heureux. 

Pourtant je sais que ça n'est pas tout ce qu'il y a en toi. 

Chaque nuit tu m'en donnes la preuve. 

Si ce n'est pas un violent cauchemar se sont des pleures et des sanglots. 

Quand je vois ça, j'ai l'impression de devenir comme Wufei. J'ai envie de réparer les injustices qui ont été faites. J'ai envie de guérir ces cauchemars. Et c'est grâce à ça que Wing vole plus haut chaque jour. 

Ses ailes s'enrichissent de tes pleures pour combattre leur cause. 

C'est aussi grâce à elles que je reviens sur terre pour te retrouver. 

Je serais plus heureux si c'était tes sourires qui nourrissaient mes ailes.

Je me sentirais mieux si je revenais sur terre pour te regarder dormir paisiblement. 

Tu ne le sais pas, mais chaque nuit j'arrête tes larmes. 

Je fais fuir tes cauchemars. 

Il me suffit de m'assoire sur ton lit et de te caresser les cheveux. Je ne sais pas si tu le sens, mais je le fais chaque nuit. Et tu finis toujours tes nuits en souriant. J'aime savoir que je peux être utile. Si je ne devais que te regarder souffrir je ne le supporterais pas.

Si je ne t'avais pas connu je serais mort pour les colonies. 

Mais tu m'asretenu. 

Tu m'empêches de mourir sans le savoir. 

Tu me retiens et j'en suis heureux. 

Quand tu m'as giflé après mon autodestruction… Ça peut paraître bizarre mais j'en ai été heureux. 

Tu t'étais inquiété pour moi. 

Tu n'avais pas voulu que je meure. 

Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire tu me considérais comme un ami. 

C'est grâce à toi si je vis. 

C'est pour toi que je vivrais.  
  
_Mes racines et mes ailes qui font de notre histoire,  
De nos regards, un trait d'union,  
Et de mes chaînes, ma liberté sans condition,  
Et ma plus belle prison  
Comme une revanche inespérée,  
Comme une urgence à partager  
Une évidence en moi se fait_

Quand nos regards se croisent, je sens quelque chose passer entre nous deux. Toi aussi tu le ressens. 

Je le sais. 

Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler tous les deux. Je te l'ai dit par des milliers de regards inquiets, des centaines de regards tendres, et des dizaines de regards confiants, que je t'aimais . Tu peux le prendre comme de l'amitié ou comme de l'amour. 

Je me contenterai de l'un et je te ferai profiter de l'autre. 

Dans les deux cas nous sommes ensemble. 

Plus d'une fois nous nous sommes retrouvé emprisonné. 

Ensemble. 

Les missions en duo nous sont souvent accordées. 

Quand nous sommes dans leur cellule, nous nous empêchons l'un l'autre de craquer. 

Toujours d'un regard. 

Pas un mot. 

Ces choses n'en ont pas besoin. 

Pourtant je ressens le besoin de te le dire. 

Depuis quelques jours je ne recherche que le meilleur moment pour te le dire.   
  
_J'ai découvert en lui,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en lui,  
J'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille_  
  


Je continue d'écouter. Il va falloir que je regarde qui est le chanteur histoire de voir s'il en a écrit d'autre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique.

- Je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé.

- Elle te plait celle-la ?

- Elle a quelque chose que je peux comprendre quand je l'écoute.

- Ça parle d'amour.

- De lien.

- Ça te fait penser à Réléna ?

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est dommage pour elle. Elle va être déçue.

- Tu la consoleras.

- Comme toujours. 

- Comment es-tu devenu ami avec elle ?

- En arrêtant de me dire que c'était une gourde finie. Après, il m'a suffi de l'écouter et j'ai compris qu'en réalité elle était intelligente et moins naïve que ce qu'elle laisse penser. Elle joue sur les apparences.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu sors avec elle.

- Non, pas à ce point-là. C'est juste une bonne amie. 

- Il paraît que c'est aussi ta confidente.

- Aussi. Étrangement il y a certaines choses que j'ai pu dire à elle et pas à Quatre. Peut-être est-il trop proche de moi ou peut-être que je ne le crois pas capable de supporter certaines vérités.

- Tu es étrange.

- Tu peux parler.

  
J'ai découvert en lui  
  


Il est là. 

Dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

C'est le moment idéal pour lui parler. 

Mais je n'y arrive pas. 

Je reste là à l'observer. 

On se regarde dans les yeux. 

On se parle à notre façon. 

Tous les deux nous pouvons modifier nos apparences nous donnant un air triste ou joyeux à volonté. Moi je préfère le garder impassible. Pour Duo c'est la joie. Mais quand nous communiquons de cette manière, nos visages émettent plus d'expression que jamais. 

C'est notre langage. 

Celui avec lequel nous nous comprenons le mieux. 

Il me regarde inquiet, je lui réponds d'un sourire triste. 

D'un haussement de sourcil, il me demande ce qu'il y a. 

Et moi je lui réponds en baissant la tête. 

Je ne suis pas prêt à le lui dire. 

La conversation dévie. 

Nous « parlons » de tout et de rien. 

J'aime quand nous faisons ça. 

Nous sommes tellement proches dans ces instants. 

Nous sommes unis comme jamais.

La conversation a peut-être trop dévié. Il s'approche de moi et je l'accueil dans mes bras. Parfois le contact n'est pas que visuel. 

Si l'un de nous deux ne se sent pas bien, il sait qu'il aura toujours une place dans le cœur de l'autre. 

Que se soit de l'amitié ou de l'amour. 

Je me rappelle une fois où Quatre nous avait trouvé comme ça. Sur le coup c'était moi dans les bras de Duo. Quand il nous a vu ses yeux ont doublé de volume. Nous avons dû lui expliquer. 

Seulement…

Nous n'avions « vraiment » pas envie de parler. Nous pouvons changer nos apparences extérieures mais aussi les sentiments dans nos cœurs. Seulement on essaye d'éviter au maximum ce dernier cas car cela est dangereux et nous risquons de perdre nos vrais sentiments. Mais sur le coup nous étions vraiment fatigués. Alors nous avons fait comprendre à notre à manière à Quatre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Le pauvre a eu du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je crois qu'il a cru que son uchuu no kokoro lui échappait. Mais il a fini par comprendre. 

  
_J'ai découvert en lui,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en lui,_

_J'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille_

Duo me regarde. 

Je vois sur son visage l'hésitation. 

Je l'embrasse chastement. 

Le baiser d'un frère. 

Ça n'est pas la première fois. 

Il se bouine un peu plus contre moi. 

Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen pour le lui dire. 

Je voulais le lui dire avec des mots. 

Mais ça n'est pas nécessaire. 

Je lui relève la tête et le regarde avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont je suis capable avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. 

Seulement, ce baiser est différent de l'autre. 

Celui-la donne davantage. 

Je sens que Duo est surpris mais il me « dit » que c'est pareil pour lui. 

Nous partons tous les deux vers un repos bien mérité.

Fin ?

Kei : pikoi le « ? » Oo

Chtite : des fois que je ferais une préquelle pour le passage avec Quat ^^0

Kei : aaaaaaaaaah !

Kymoon : Mouais... Plus de boulot... Mais aussi quelque chose de bien à lire... Tout est relatif.

Chtite : …

Kei : *connexion des neurones* Oo…OO

Chtite : *se bouche les oreilles*

Kymoon : Pourquoi tu te…

Kei : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII UNE PREQUELLE UNE PREQUELLE

Kymoon : Je vois. -_-°

Chtite : review please ^^0 et la préquelle dépendra de si vous en voulez une ^^

…

……

………

Shinny : Chtite ? 

Chtite : vi ^^

Shinny : a peu maintenant ? *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

Kymoon : Quoi ? = Complètement paumée

Chtite : heuuuu…oups ? ^^0  C'est po de cette fic que je parlais ^^0

Shinny : toplaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit *chibi eyes de chibi panthère abandonné sur la route*

Chtite : ok ok ^^0 *de toute façon la flemme de retranscrire l'autre -_-0*

Shinny : ^______________^

Kymoon : N'a rien compris moi. TT

…

Kymoon : de toute façon, je suis même pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Chtite : vaut mieux pas ^^


End file.
